Scars
by xxRazorbladesandLolliepopsxx
Summary: When at the center for the cure Rogue meets up with our favorite fire starter, and a little girl with a mysterious power. I promise this story is better than summary. lol The story is AU so, it just goes from there.
1. Another One With Gloves

Scars

Chapter One: Another one With Gloves

Disclaimer: No I don't own X-Men in anyway.

This story takes place during the third movie. It starts at the cure center, but then changes completely from then on. It will be a Pyro/Rogue story, because for some odd reason I find them some damn appealing. This story also contains a lot more cussing then I usually write, but most of it is from Pyro lol. I hope ya'll enjoy the first chapter. It wasn't easy to write, but I think it is going to be a fun story…. I hope.

"I tare my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care to much…. and my scars remind me that the past is real, I tare my heart open just to feel."-----Papa Roach

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magneto had given him strict instructions to do one thing today, and that was to rid the world of the traitors. Pyro stood in the middle of the protesters, watching every single person making their way into the center. Pyro had to suppress a grin, knowing that they had no idea what was about to happen. Today was the day that the world was going to find out that a simple cure wasn't going to change the fact that mutants were real. Walking deeper into the crowd, Pyro waited for the right moment. His hands itched, the anticipation killing him. Glancing around himself, Pyro noticed that a lot of peoples attentions were turned to the far end of the line into the center. Curiosity got the better of him as he made his way deeper into the crowd to see what was going on. There was a fight going on between two of the mutations in the line, and Pyro grinned wanting to see what was going to happen. It was a tall, fat man and a young woman with long brown hair and two white streaks… wait. Pyro's grin disappeared quickly as he realized who the young girl was.

Pyro felt anger boil in side at the thought that she was getting the cure. He had always looked up to Rogue, she seemed the only person at school who actually got what the fuck he was going through. He remember countless night they had stayed up talking about what they would do after school ended. He remembered how she always would lean her head on his shoulder, and how he would… no he couldn't think about the past anymore. He wasn't that person anymore, that person died the day he walked away from the x-jet.

Walking closer to the two fighting, Pyro stopped mid step as the man lifted his fist, striking Rogue across the face. The emotion he felt rushing through his vain was pure rage, and Pyro couldn't stop what happened next. With a flick of his wrist, the man burst into large flames. Fuck the asshole.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The line was moving slowly but Rogue didn't mind. It gave her all the time she needed to think. Her life had changed so much in the last couple of months, that she didn't know what was going on anymore. There was a time when she had thought she had almost had it right, but, that was a long time ago. Before he had left.

The line moved up a few feet, and Rogue couldn't stop the deep breath of anxiety and fear that rose from the pit of her stomach. She kept telling herself that this was what she wanted, that this was what she had always wanted. To be normal, to be free from this burden that her untouchable skin had brought her.

Glancing down at her hands, she eyed the gloves she had become so accustomed to. In an hour she wouldn't have to look at them ever again. Rogue half expected the thought to bring her some kind of comfort, but was shocked when all she felt was a feeling of fear. Staring at her hands, she was brought out of her thoughts when someone unexpectedly bumped into her. Turning, she glanced down at a young girl of about the age of seven. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she hugged a teddy bear tightly to her chest. The young girls chocolate brown eyes held fear, and she turned her eyes up towards Rogue.

"Please stop the man!" Her voice was small and Rogue couldn't do anything else but stare at the young girl. Glancing around, Rogue kneeled down, becoming eye level with the small child.

"Stop who?" Rogue asked as the young girl stared expectantly behind her. The young girl grabbed Rogue's hand, pulling her out of the line. Rogue opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw the pure fear in the young girls eyes. Looking in the direction the little girl was staring, a large man was looking around apparently searching for the young girl.

"He trying to make me get the shot." The young girl said large, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I…I…" Rogue just stared at the little girl not knowing what to say. The little girl dropped her teddy bear, pulling on both Rogue's hands. Glancing down, for the first time Rogue realized that the young girl was wearing gloves similar to her own. Looking up, Rogue also realized that the young girl was wearing about three layers of clothes. Every area of available skin was covered, and Rogue wondered what was the young girls mutation.

"I don't want it… please don't let him give it to me." The young girl said, and Rogue gave her a soft smile. Opening her mouth to say something, Rogue was suddenly roughly pushed away from the girl. Her head collided with the ground, and tears started forming in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Rogue pushed herself off the ground, only to find the large man roughly dragging the little girl back to the end of the line. The little girls screams and yells of plea tore through the protesting crowd, only making them become more crazy. Pushing herself off the ground, Rogue quickly followed the man. She didn't know why, but she had to help the young girl.

"Shut up you stupid little bitch." The cruel words left the mans mouth as Rogue made her way behind them.

"Let her go asshole!" Rogue didn't know where the sudden bust of confident came from, but she quickly pulled off her gloves as the man turned around.

"If you knew what was good for you, you mutant bitch, you would just stay the hell out of our business.?" The man quickly advanced towards her, and Rogue took a deep breath.

"You can't make her go through this, you have no idea what the cure will do to her!" How did she always get herself into stuff like this?

"Why the hell do you fucking care you bitch? The little whore isn't anything to you." The man said, and Rogue's eyes grew into tiny slits. Glancing behind the man, she saw the little girl glancing between the two of them, fear burning brightly in her eyes. At that moment, Rogue saw a younger version of herself. Looking back at the man, she knew that she wouldn't be able to suppress the anger that was boiling up inside her. How could she had been so stupid thinking that the cure would change people's opinions of her. To them she would always be a mutant, scum on this earth. Eyes locking with the mans, Rogue knew she couldn't let the little girl go through this. She would take her back to the mansion, where she would be understood.

"Because no one should be told to change just because they don't fit into this world. You would know that if you weren't such an dumb ass idiot!" Rogue screamed, aware that she was attracting a great amount of attention. The man laughed, glancing back at the small girl. What happened next was something Rogue would have never predicted. The man turned around so quickly that Rogue didn't have time to move out of the way as his fist connected with the side of her face. For the second time in the last fifteen minutes Rogue hit the ground. She heard the gasps of many people and the screams of the little girl, and slowly lifted her head. Opening her eyes, she expected to see the man towering over her ready for more, but what she saw made a small scream escape her lips. The young girl suddenly jumped into Rogue's arms as they watch the man burn away in large flames. A thousand different things ran through her mind, but the last person she had expected to see was the person who roughly pulled her and the little girl up. Blond spikes had replaced his normally brown hair, and all she could do was stare as he dragged them through the crowd of angry protesters.

Finally they were pulled to the edge of the crowd and the young boy stopped, turning towards Rogue and the young girl. The young girl gripped Rogue's hand tighter and edged her way behind her legs. Rogue glanced down giving the young girl a soft smile, and then turned her attention back to the man that stood before her.

"Pyro."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His eyes were glued to the young girl that was hiding behind Rogue's leg, and he couldn't keep the shock out of his eyes.

"Who the hell knocked you up, and how the fuck did they do it?" Pyro said, catching the glare that Rogue gave him.

"She isn't my child Pyro, and when the hell did it become any of your damn business?" Her voice held anger and regret, and Pyro couldn't suppress the grin that graced his lips. Looks like someone had grown a backbone since he had left. Not forgetting what had to be done, Pyro's grin was quickly replaced with a look of disgust.

"So you finally decided to get the cure? Was it for blue balls, or did you find someone else to fulfill those particular needs?" Pyro knew he was treading a thin line, but he didn't care.

"Fuck off Pyro." The voice behind Pyro made him sigh a breath of pure frustration. Did he have to meet up with everybody from the fucking school today. Slowly turning around, Pyro came face to face with his other former best friend. Laughing, Pyro through up his hands in mock surrender.

"Looks like I get to meet every pathetic ass from the mansion today. How has life been treating you blue balls?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby glanced behind Pyro at Rogue who was standing with a young girl. Noticing a large bruise on the side of her face, Bobby's eyes quickly turned into deadly slits. Rogue gave him the "I'll explain later" look, and Bobby was glad that he found her. He only hoped that she hadn't taken the cure yet. Turning his attention back to his former best friend, he frosted over his fist. This should be fun.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby couldn't help the anger in his voice, and his anger only grew when the young boy just laughed at him in mockery.

"I could ask you the same thing ice boy? Here to save your pathetic girlfriend before she took the cure?" Bobby quickly formed a sharp blade of ice in his hand, and Pyro did the same with a ball of fire, "Fire melts ice blue balls. Bring it on."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noticing the tension between the two boys, Rogue quickly placed her and the little girl between them.

"Bobby please, lets just leave. He isn't worth it." Totally ignoring Pyro, Rogue grabbed Bobby pulling him away from the other angry teen. Bobby didn't budge, and she turned towards him, her eyes pleading with him. Bobby gave Pyro one last glare and quickly started walking away. Rogue went to follow, when an hand grabbed her arm.

"Did you take the cure." Rogue just stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"None of your…" Pyro quickly cut her off.

"Did you take the damn cure." Something in his voice pleaded with her, and for a moment Rogue saw John shine through.

"No." One single word relaxed his face. Behind her Rogue heard Bobby calling her name, and she turned picking up the little girl and making her way back towards him. She heard Pyro say something to her.

"Run back to the mansion. This is no place for you." Rogue turned to say something, when Pyro turned, flames bursting out of his arms and toward the center. Screams erupted from the crowd as the building burst into flames. Bobby rushed behind her, grabbing her hand and pulling her away quickly. The last thing she saw before Pyro was engulfed into the group of crazed people, was a look of pure regret on his face. She must be imagining things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I had to put a little Rogue/Pyro scene at the end. The little girl is going to pay a very important role later on in the story, and her power comes in handy too. Too bad you'll have to wait until next chapter until you find out what she can do lol. YAY!! Rogue came to her senses! No cure for her! So if you think this story has potential, please tell me! Luv ya'll----Amber


	2. Tempting Fate

**Scars **

**Chapter Two: Tempting Fate **

Disclaimer: Nope sorry I don't own X-Men!! Just the story plot!!!

Now to thank all you amazing reviews!!!

**L.C.: I always thought that Rogue would stand her ground, and I really appreciate your great review. **

**Sailor Xena: Yep Rogue is still caught up on Bobby, but I hate stories where people make Bobby seem like a mean guy. Yep, I really find the Scott/Jean/Logan triangle interesting, so I thought I would try it out. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for the great review! **

**JiStraightRazor: lol I'm right there with you, I have stories that are just romance on romance without a plot. That is why the romance in this story will come later on, but I'm not going to rush things… thanks for your great review!! **

**mellow gold: Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Danielle: thanks for your great review and I hope you also enjoy this chapter!! **

"**He drowns in his dreams, an exquisite extreme I know. He's as damned as he seems, but more heave than an heart can hold"---Beautiful Disaster**

Rogue sat in the large medical lab, watching the girl intently. Bobby and her had returned about two hours ago, and the little girl had collapsed not soon afterwards. Glancing around, Rogue couldn't help feel a slow sinking feeling in her stomach. Looking down at her gloved hands, Rogue hoped that she had made the right decision in not getting the cure. Slowly, Rogue pulled the smooth gloves off her hands, staring at the milk white skin underneath. When she had first heard of the cure she had been so excited, wanting it more than anything. At the time she had tried to tell herself that it was what she wanted, but the truth was that it was what she knew would help her relationship with Bobby. Standing in that line she had realized that what she really had wanted was to be herself, not having to change.

"I hope you aren't regretting anything kid." Glancing up, Rogue couldn't keep the smile off her face as Logan walked through the door. Pulling her gloves back on her hands, Rogue sat back in her chair.

"Actually the exact opposite. I'm actually thanking God that the kid came along or I may have made a huge mistake." Rogue said as Logan sat down in a chair beside her. Rogue smiled as Logan glanced nervously at the little girl. Rogue couldn't help but let the memory of the first time she had saw Logan run through her head. She had been so scared, not having anyone who understood her. It seemed that meeting up with Logan was something that fate had wanted, and she was happy for once that she had tempted fate. Happy that she had found someone like her, someone different.

"Hey kid, are you listening?" Rogue quickly snapped out of her thoughts, turning her attention towards Logan.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Rogue couldn't help but grin inward as Logan gave her one of his many _"I'm not saying anything because I love you" _looks.

"I said that I heard you ran into an old friend while at the center. Do you want to talk about it?" Logan said, and Rogue let out a long groan inward. She had know sooner or later she would have to talk about meeting up with Pyro, but she had hoped it would have been when she could collect her thoughts. The person she had seen today wasn't John, the boy who had befriended the weird new mutant girl on her first day, it had been something else. Someone else….

"There isn't really much to talk about. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how we came across each other in the first place. One minute I was trying to help the little girl, and the next minute I was being drug away from the center by him." Rogue replied, taking a long deep breath. Leaning up to the edge of the bed, Rogue once again resumed watching the little girl. It had been about an hour in a half since she had collapsed. Shouldn't she be waking up soon?

"Okay kid, but the bruise on the side of your face.. did he?" Rogue smiled over at Logan, and quickly started playing with a strand of her white hair.

"Nope, unfortunately that was from the man I decided I was bigger than. Had to ruff him up a bit, ya' know?" Rogue said, wiggling her eyebrows at Logan. She was glad we he gave her a low chuckle, glad that she had been able to lighten the mood.

"Hey Rogue, Logan how is she doing?" Rogue turned in her seat smiling up at Bobby. Her boyfriend stood, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He gave her a soft smile in response to hers, and came to stand behind her. His hand came to rest of the edge of her neck, being careful not to touch her skin.

"We really don't know, she hasn't woke up yet." Rogue said, entwining her fingers with Bobby's. Rogue couldn't help but feel glad that Bobby never flinched away from her. Bobby and Pyro seemed the only two people other than Logan who hadn't been afraid of her touch… The smile quickly faded from her face as she realized her mind had once again led to the young fire starter. She couldn't help but miss him, he had been one of her best friends. Glancing back at the young girl, Rogue took a deep breath. She hoped that she would wake up soon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor, I've never seen anything like this." Professor Xavier turned his attention to Dr. Hank, a questioning look upon his face.

"What do you mean Hank?" Professor Xavier asked, as the large blue man pulled down a file on the little girls.

"Mutants result from a single mutation infracting in their bodies. It speeds up the evolution process, sometimes placing a single mutant thousand of years ahead of anyone in the world." Hank replied as Professor Xavier stared at the young man curiosity shining brightly in his eyes.

"I am very well aware of the process of mutation my good man. Why do you feel the need to re-explain what I am very well aware of. " Professor Xavier asked, pressing the button and bring himself closer to Hank.

"Of course Professor, excuse me. I took many different samples of blood, and conducted many different test. These were the test results on her mutation." Hank replied, handing Professor Xavier the file. Opening the file, Professor Xavier let his eyes scan the information and a questioning look formed upon his face. Closing the file, Professor Xavier glanced up, an odd look upon his face.

"Is it possible that you miscalculated the information?" Professor Xavier asked, watching Hank intently.

"That is what I thought at first Professor. So, I re-ran the test and these were the calculations that were concluded from the second test." Professors grabbed the second file from the Dr.'s hands, and opened it curiously.

"Exactly the same…. this is unlike anything I have ever seen before."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pyro couldn't hide his grin as he walked through the many staring mutants that had come to reside in Magnetos camp. The events from early were still fresh in his mind, and every time he thought about them he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. He had completed the first assignment Magneto had ever given him and he hoped this would prove his loyalties to the magnet head. Walking outside Magnetos tents, Pyro took a deep breath. Pushing his way in, Pyro found Magneto sitting with his back to the entrance, his hands balled into fist in front of him.

"Ah, were you successful?" Pyro heard Magnetos voice, and a grin spread across his face.

"Everything you wanted was done. I've completed my task." Pyro said not even bothering to say _sir _like the other mutants enlisted under Magnetos command. Even though he was an Magnetos side didn't mean he would bow down to him.. Pyro bowed down to no one.

"You make me proud Pyro. Today was a new dawn in the war we have worked so hard to prevail in. Something of interest comes to my mind, however." Magneto said as he turned in his seat. Pyro gave him a confused look wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"Please explain." Pyro said ignoring the cold edge he held in his voice.

"A little birdie told me that you met up with two of your old friends, and the shocking think is, that you did nothing. You let them walk away without even a scratch. Do you care to explain?" Pyro stared at Magneto, not knowing if he was more shocked at the fact Magneto knew or the fact that Magneto had sent someone to follow him. The thought made him angry, and almost immediately Pryo felt the fire start to boil in his chest.

"You had me followed?" Pyro asked, his eyes burning in anger. Magneto just smiled at him, bringing his hands up closer to his fist.

"Now ,my dear boy, you don't think I would let you handle something this important by yourself did you? What if you would have failed? So yes I sent someone to follow you as… an insurance policy." Magneto said, and Pyro couldn't believe his ears. He had acted a fool, thinking that Magneto had actually trusted him. He couldn't of been a bigger of an idiot.

"I thought that you were going to let me handle this on my own." Pyro said, and almost instantly Magneto lost the sly grin that played on his lips. Pyro watched as Magneto stood, walking over to the side of the tent.

"You are tempting fate boy. Do not question my actions and I will not question yours. You had them right where you wanted them and you let them go. Do you care to argue with me, or do you want to make a difference in this war?" Magneto asked, and Pyro quickly wiped the sneer off his face. Turning around without a backwards glance, Pyro walked out of the tent. Stares followed him as he made his way form the campsite, but her really didn't give a shit.

Stopping at one of the many tall oaks that surrounded the outside of the camp, Pyro leaned against it. The memories of the day kept coming back to him, and he pushed them away. The truth was that he really didn't know why he didn't roast blue balls ass. For as long as Pyro could remember, Bobby had always had everything he had longed for. The perfect family, grades, and hell a cool ass power. Rogue on the other hand, well she was a different chapter of a story he had closed a long time ago. Taking a deep breath, Pyro pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pockets. Lighting up one, Pyro engulfed the smoke into his lungs, his mind wondering back to the untouchable girl. Every once in awhile she plagued his thoughts, hell they all did. Making him wonder what would have happened if he hadn't left. He realized that after seeing her today, that she looked totally different then she had the last time he had saw her. She had put on a little weight, thank God, and her face finally didn't look a skinny as it did when he was back at school. Her hair had grown, scaling almost all he way down the to the edge of her hip bone. Yeah she had looked different. Throwing his cigarette on the ground Pyro took a deep breath. It was time to leave the past in the past and stop tempting fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I?" Rogues head quickly snapped up, and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Bobby and Logan had left a couple of hours ago, but Rogue had refused. She had wanted to be here when the young girl woke up, and apparently she had fallen asleep herself. Glancing up, she found the young girl sitting up in the bed, her eyes staring at Rogue intently. Standing, Rogue walked up to the bed and sat in the other chair.

"You're at a school, my school actually. I brought you here from the center. Do you remember what happened at the center?" Rogue asked, smiling at the young girl. The young girl looked around, almost trying to analyze where she was. After a moment, the little girls eyes fell back on Rogue.

"John set the center on fire." Replied the little girl, and just stared at the girl shocked. She didn't remember mentioning the name to her, and she sure as hell didn't think the girl would actually say that.

"Yes, but I also saved you from the man." Rogue answered pushing what the girl had said earlier from her mind. Later on she would tell the Professor about it, but right now she had to find out what had went on with the man. The girl chewed on her bottom lip, he hands clamped in her laps.

"He wanted me to change, but I didn't want to change. Mommie told me that I wasn't different… she promised.." Tears were pouring down the young girls face, and Rogue reached out with a gloved hand wiping the fresh tears away.

"There is nothing wrong with you… what is your name?" Rogue realized she still didn't know what the little girls name was.

"Sara… it was my momma's name." Rogue gave the girl a soft smile holding her hand tight in hers.

"I'm Rogue, but you can call me Marie. That is the name only the really, really special people can call me, okay?" Rogue said, and the girl smiled at her. Rogue opened her mouth to say something else, when she pulled her hand away from the little girls. A burning sensation had made its way into her glove, and looking down she was shocked to see a fresh hole in her glove. Looking up, she brought her hands to mouth at what she saw. Bruises started forming on Sara's hands and face, and she started screaming, thrashing in the bed. Standing, Rogue tried to hold the young girl down, screaming for someone to help her. Sara grabbed Rogue's arm and she could feel the think jacket slowly melting away. Screaming herself, Rogue tried to pull away.

Suddenly large arms engulfed her, pulling her back away from Sara's grip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue held large ice packs to her arms as Professor Xavier and Dr. Hank explained Sara's mutation. Glancing around herself, Rogue found the room consisting of Logan, Professor Xavier, Bobby, and Dr. Hank.

"Sara is an exceptional case. Her power is the most dangerous this school has ever seen. Sara's skin seems to be composed of acid, which at times gets so intense that it bruises and burns holes through whatever she is wearing. Even her own skin. She is also incapable of human contact." Professor Xavier explained, and Rogue quickly closed her eyes. Dr. Hank continued for the Professor.

"But, Sara's mutation doesn't end at the acid complexity of her skin, it progresses to something I've never seen before. It seems that Sara is evolving at unnatural rates, which allow her to have more than one mutant ability at a time. Not only is her skin acid, but she can also read others thoughts, and in a few days if my calculations are right, she will develop a new ability. But, even though these abilities are extraordinary, for a person of her age, it is very dangerous. We are afraid that she will not be able to handle the emotional impact it will have one her." Dr. Hank finished, and all in the room were quiet. Tears swelled in Rogues eyes and she stood. All eyes turned towards her.

"If she would have gotten the cure, would she have been okay?" Rogue knew she had to ask the question, she had to know if she had done the right thing. The Professor was the first one to answer.

"Rogue, you did the right thing in bringing her here. We can produce a method that will help her in ways that no one else would have been able to." Rogue wanted to believe what the Professor said, but she couldn't. She knew how it felt to be a danger to herself and those around her, and she didn't want someone so young to have to go through the same thing she had went through. Walking to the edge of the room, Rogue turned to respond when Storm burst through the doors. All turned to her, as the weather witch tried to calm her breathing.

"Storm what ever…" Storm quickly cut the Professor off, her eyes wide.

"We… we found…. Professor… we found Jean. She's alive."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so there is chapter two… hope ya'll enjoy this little fic I'm constructing. It is really fun to write!!!!! Just not to confuse, this doesn't follow the third movie, so Jean shows up at a weird time lol.


End file.
